


Словно вращающиеся тарелки

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Шерлок - маленький одинокий пришелец с другой планеты, которого находит юный Майкрофт и забирает к себе домой. Возможно кроссовер с "Маленьким принцем".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Spinning Plates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248719) by anon. 



> Про название.  
> Есть такая песня у Radiohead.  
> Ну, а вообще вращающиеся тарелки - это номер цирковой. [Картинка](http://www.eclipseawards.com/upload/BlogFiles/Image/dish.jpg)

**То, что случается**

Поезд, который должен отвезти Майкрофта домой на каникулы, опаздывает. И хотя это было вполне предсказуемо, он все равно чувствует легкое раздражение от неспособности некоторых людей организовать простейшие вещи. Он садится на свой чемодан и достает книгу. Станция почти пуста в этот час: лишь несколько мальчиков младше его, которые не знакомы с ним, но знают о нем, и вполне достаточно, чтобы не пытаться завязать с ним разговор, пара взрослых мужчин, брокеров, предполагает он, и молодая семья, о чем-то тихо спорящая в углу. Никто из них словно и не замечает единственную странность, так явно выделяющуюся из общей картины - маленького ребенка на другой стороне платформы, стоящего в одиночестве.

Майкрофт наблюдает за ним поверх своей книги. Мальчик не выглядит взволнованным и не ищет родителей. Вместо этого он оглядывает остальную часть платформы с бесстрастным выражением концентрации на лице. Его поза необычна, ноги расставлены на ширину плеч, руки плотно прижаты к бокам. Тут раздается резкий свист, возвещающий о прибытии запоздавшего поезда, и объект его внимания вздрагивает и закрывает уши руками.

Майкрофту шестнадцать и прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как всего объема деталей, волн и пластов звука, форм и цветов окружающего мира становилось слишком много для него.

Но он не забыл, как плакал тогда, уткнувшись в подушку. Он встает и идет к мальчику. 

\- Ты собираешься сесть на поезд один? – спрашивает он, и мальчик обращает на него свое мрачное внимание.

\- Я не знаю.

Майкрофт поднимает бровь. Мальчик смотрит на него, не моргая. – С тобой нет взрослых? - Мальчик не отвечает.

\- Где твои родители? – снова спрашивает он, и как раз в этот момент поезд с шумом прибывает на платформу, мальчик отшатывается от нее и прижимается к ногам Майкрофта. От неожиданности Майкрофт не успевает скрыть своего удивления, и мальчик замечает это. Он сразу же отрывается от него и виновато опускает глаза вниз.

\- Простите, - говорит он.

\- Все нормально, - успокаивает его Майкрофт, с интересом отмечая, что тот снова напряжен. Он протягивает руку и кладет ее на плечо мальчика. И чувствует, как мускулы мгновенно расслабляются под его рукой.

\- Где ты собираешься остановиться? - делает он последнюю попытку и тут мальчик вскидывает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх и моргает. Майкрофт уже так привык, что он не делает этого, что это поражает его. Кожа у мальчика очень бледная, скулы на лице заметно выделяются, несмотря на юный возраст. Говорит он также, как и двигается; словно у него было мало практики. – Так тебе есть, где остановиться на ночь? 

\- Нет.

Очередной громкий свисток предупреждает о скором отбытии поезда. В этот раз мальчик не вздрагивает. Майкрофт сжимает его плечо сильнее и в третий раз в своей жизни делает что-то, чего не может объяснить.

\- Это наш поезд. Нам нужно поторопиться, – говорит он мальчику и берет его за руку. Тот молча идет вместе с ним. 

 

**То, что не случается**

Лестрейд итак уже торчит на работе сверхурочно, когда приносят ребенка и всучивают ему прямо в руки. Его сержант не дает ему времени на протесты, заявляя, что не оставит бедного ребенка с Дэниелсом или Грегсоном даже на час и уходит. Ребенок носит пальто, которое слишком велико для него, так что Лестрейд словно держит в руках большой кулек с шапкой темных волос и широко раскрытыми серыми глазами, пристально глядящими на него. 

\- Эй, привет, - говорит ему Лестрейд, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Ребенок не моргает. – Я – Грег.

После паузы, достаточно длинной для того, чтобы стать неловкой, мальчик отзывается. – Привет. Меня зовут Шерлок, – произносит он четко и ясно. 

Ребенок кажется не испытывает никакого дискомфорта или страха, сидя у него на руках, в то время как Лестрейда эти чувства обуревают в полной мере (он не общался с детьми такого возраста со времен, боже, да с тех самых пор, как ходил в школу). Шерлок уже слишком большой ребенок, чтобы носить его на руках, решает наконец Лестрейд, и сажает его прямо на стол. 

\- Потрясающее имя, - честно говорит он мальчику.

\- Оно мое, - встревожено заявляет Шерлок, его глаза распахиваются еще шире. - Я выбрал его.

\- Оно хорошее, - заверяет его Лестрейд, внутренне вздрагивая. Он не очень хорош в этом. Однако Шерлок сразу успокаивается. 

Шерлок сидит там, где его посадили, но его взгляд следует за Лестрейдом по всей комнате. Тот делает себе кофе, а ребенку наливает апельсиновый сок. Поставив чашки на стол, Лестрейд замечает одну странную деталь - мальчик абсолютно неподвижен, даже ногами не болтает, хотя бы чуть-чуть; он сидит напряженно, словно птица на насесте, положив руки на колени и выпрямив спину. Возможно, это шок, или его пугает незнакомая обстановка, но в чем бы ни заключалось дело, Лестрейд чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным. 

\- Ты можешь пока попить, если хочешь, – говорит он мягко. – За тобой скоро кто-нибудь придет, я обещаю.

Шерлок послушно кивает и придвигает к себе чашку горячего кофе. – Не эту чашку! – Лестрейд тянется к ней сам, и впервые выражение на лице Шерлока полностью соответствует его возрасту; чистое и абсолютное замешательство - “я не хотел этого делать, честное слово”. 

\- Простите, - шепчет он, виновато уставившись в пол. Лестрейд отодвигает кофе в сторону, и, послав к черту все разумные соображения, крепко обнимает мальчика. Улыбка, которую дарит ему потом мальчик, самая яркая и искренняя, какую он когда-либо видел. 

Часом позже представители социальной службы забирают его и Лестрейд больше никогда не видит Шерлока снова.

 

**То, что случается**

Майкрофт выясняет, что мальчика зовут Шерлок, и также сильно как он не любит отвечать на вопросы, он любит их задавать, поначалу нерешительно, но потом все более и более уверенно. Его интересует, почему Майкрофт носит галстук, как быстро могут двигаться поезда, зачем женщина через два купе от них,положила свои сумки на сиденье несмотря на то, что ей самой осталось мало места, и отчего земля за окном такая зеленая.

Майкрофт легко отвечает на все вопросы, но мысли его при этом бродят далеко. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Шерлок - настоящий… Майкрофт не очень хорошо разбирается в детях, но он не наивен и не глуп, он знает, что дети лгут куда лучше, чем большинство взрослых когда-либо смогут научиться. Но Шерлок не притворяется. Майкрофт даже не рассматривает возможность, что может быть не прав. Что оставляет ребенка, для которого все в новинку, а каждый взгляд и контакт является первыми – нерешенной загадкой.

Майкрофту не нравятся вещи, которые он не может объяснить.

У вокзала их ждет машина. Шофер Майкрофту незнаком, и если он и удивлен тем, что мальчиков двое вместо одного, то виду не показывает. Чемодан Майкрофта укладывают в багажник, и они едут домой в полной тишине. Даже Шерлок кажется понимает, что сейчас не время для разговоров. 

Когда они приезжают, Майкрофт ведет Шерлока через зал и вверх по лестнице. Отца нет дома… отца никогда нет дома, конечно же не без предварительного уведомления и очень веской причины. Но он точно знает, где должна быть мама. 

Дверь в ее комнату приоткрыта, и Майкрофт по привычке стучит. Ответа нет, и он медленно входит в комнату. 

Его мать смотрит на него поверх одеяла и слабо улыбается. - Майкрофт, дорогой. Ты приехал домой рано! 

\- Нет, мама. Сегодня суббота.

\- Ох. - Она проводит рукой перед глазами и снова улыбается. – Разве это не чудесно. А я решила немного вздремнуть, дорогой. Ты же знаешь, как я порой устаю.

\- Да, мама, - терпеливо соглашается Майкрофт, потом поворачивается к двери и выдвигает Шерлока перед собой. – Это Шерлок, мама. Он поживет у нас пару дней. Помнишь, мы обещали приглядеть за ним? 

Его мать нервно теребит прядь светлых волос, потом кивает. – Конечно, я помню, дорогой. Размести его в одной из комнат для гостей, сделай это. И дорогой? 

\- Да?

\- Не мог ты передать мне мои витамины, милый?

Майкрофт прикусывает губу и, передав ей маленький флакон с таблетками, выходит, не оглядываясь. Она скоро придет в себя… приступы обычно длятся не больше пары дней, но он уже получил то, что хотел. Она позволит ему остаться, теперь ей просто придется сделать это, потому что иначе она будет вынуждена встать перед фактами, которые признавать не желает. Так что она будет широко улыбаться и притворяться, что точно знает, кто этот ребенок и почему он здесь. 

Мама – это проблема, которую он может решить, да и с отцом он договорится, когда понадобится. Шерлок же, с другой стороны, все еще за пределами его возможностей. 

\- Вот твоя комната, - говорит он Шерлоку этой ночью, а Шерлок зябко кутается в свое маленькое пальто и согласно кивает. - Ты можешь оставаться здесь так долго, как захочешь. Но сначала ты должен сделать кое-что для меня.

Когда исключаешь все невозможное, то, что остается, и есть правда, какой бы невероятной она не казалась. Именно это Майкрофт твердит себе, пока ведет Шерлока в сад. Там он приседает рядом с мальчиком, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и показывает рукой в небо.

\- Покажи мне, откуда ты, - шепчет он, и Шерлок очень крепко сжимает его руку. 

\- Отсюда. 

Майкрофт ведет рукой до тех пор, пока не указывает пальцем в то же самое место на небе, что и Шерлок. - Это твоя звезда? – спрашивает он, и Шерлок качает головой.

\- За этой звездой. Слишком далеко, чтобы можно было увидеть. Это был очень длинный путь.

Майкрофт обнимает Шерлока и тот словно тает в его руках. Теперь Шерлок стоит совершенно нормально, и Майкрофт знает, что поза основана на нем самом. Каждое его движение, каждая интонация его голоса были внимательно изучены, каталогизированы и частично сымитированы. И лишь острая потребность в контакте – это сам Шерлок.

\- На что это было похоже?

\- Было очень холодно, - говорит Шерлок и прижимается к нему еще сильнее.

 

**То, что не случается**

Джим способный мальчик. Очень способный, с учебой у него нет никаких проблем, и он не ввязывается в драки, как другие мальчишки. Он вежлив и обаятелен, и прилежно заботится о животных, находящихся на попечении класса. Любой скажет вам, что он незаурядный ребенок. 

Они понятия не имеют, насколько правы.

Джим идет домой привычной дорогой и, переходя через мост, замечает на нем странного мальчика. Тот стоит у перил и так пристально смотрит вниз на воду, словно читает истории на ее поверхности. Он повыше Джима и у него кудрявые волосы. Джиму нравятся кудряшки. У мальчика они не зачесаны так аккуратно, как у Эндрю, который на год старше, и не собраны в хвост, как у Элис. Кудряшки на голове мальчика совершенно свободны. 

\- Привет, - окликает его Джим. Мальчик поворачивается к нему.

\- Привет, - говорит он. Джим смотрит на него и думает, что выглядит мальчик так, словно носит чужую одежду, нет даже не так, словно носит чью-то чужую кожу. Это интересно. Он впервые встречает кого-то интересного своего возраста.

\- Ты ходишь в школу тут рядом? – широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Джим. – Я - да

\- Я - нет.

\- Ох, ну и ладно. - Джим скидывает свой ранец на землю и обнимает мальчика за плечи одной рукой. – Идем, я покажу тебе кое-что. 

И мальчик послушно следует за ним и, ступив на шаткий уступ, перелезает через перила моста, а затем присаживается на одну из опор. Здесь тень и вид отсюда потрясающий.

\- Ты боишься?

Мальчик неуверенно смотрит на него. – Нет?

Джим хмурится и крепче ухватывает мальчика за рубашку. - Если ты упадешь, то умрешь. Саймон упал в прошлом году. Он наглотался воды, потому что кричал, так что на самом деле он сам во всем виноват. Так ты боишься упасть?

\- Тут так недалеко падать, - говорит мальчик тем странным тоном, каким люди говорят, когда знают какой-то секрет, и Джим толкает его вниз, прежде чем осознает, что делает.

Странный мальчик не машет руками и не кричит, он просто тонет, и Джим терпеливо ждет, когда тот всплывет. Он ждет до темноты, и горькое чувство разочарования, зародившееся в глубине его живота, постепенно разливается по всему телу, такое неожиданное непривычное ощущение того, что его обманули.

Мать находит Джима на мосту и, вытерев с его лица слезы обиды, ошибочно приняв их за страх, уводит за руку домой. Но Джим не боится темноты с тех пор, как обнаружил, что ее боятся другие люди.

 

**То, что случается**

\- Скажи мне, что ты видишь, - привычно говорит он, и в глазах Шерлока загорается интерес. Обычно Майкрофт кладет на стол перед ним игрушку или что-то из одежды. Сегодня же это небольшой кожаный портфель, который он позаимствовал в бюро находок по пути домой. Бледные пальцы Шерлока танцуют на его поверхности, поворачивают его во все стороны, замирают на ярлычках, скользят по потертым уголкам. 

\- Не старый, этого не скажешь по состоянию кожи. Затерт по углам с этой стороны, но в целом аккуратен и изношен равномерно - результат действия времени и пользования, а не неряшливости. Разве что застежка исцарапана сильнее, чем все остальное... Хозяин часто опаздывал и торопился? - Он поднимает глаза на Майкрофта, ища одобрения, и радостно улыбается, когда тот кивает ему. - То, что портфель растянут здесь и здесь указывает на то, что он часто был переполнен; на это же намекает и состояние петель. Пометки ручкой на верхней части - хозяину быстро становится скучно, его легко отвлечь; но это рисунки, а не слова, значит, этот человек любит помечтать. Пятно от кофе на внутренней подкладке, а здесь, смотри, слеза на...

Шерлок порой говорит так быстро и увлеченно, что забывает дышать и всегда выглядит немного удивленным тем, что все же должен делать это, чтобы продолжать. Правда, не сегодня, сегодня он устал и потому не так энергичен, как обычно. Он провел весь день, лазая по скалам, что находятся рядом с владениями их соседей, и полностью вымотался. У него исцарапаны ноги, но Майкрофт сомневается, что Шерлок замечает это. 

Впервые он поранился дома. Когда Майкрофт нашел его, Шерлок прижимал пальцы к разбитой в кровь коленке, а лицо его выражало странное чувство, граничащее с восхищением, пусть он тихо всхлипывал при этом от прежде незнакомой ему боли. Опыт, вот что для него является самым важным, и он мчится от одного опыта к другому, не останавливаясь. Майкрофт думает, что возможно Шерлок знает о том, от чего он бежал в тот день, когда они встретились на железнодорожной станции, ничуть не больше чем он сам. Он уверен в одном - Шерлок никогда не прекратит бежать.

-…и левша. – Заканчивает Шерлок, и смотрит на Майкрофта. Майкрофт ерошит его волосы. Взгляд на вещи со стороны - не то, чему Шерлоку приходится учиться, как например, Майкрофту когда-то. Любой способен обнаружить нечто необычное среди банальности, но обнаружить необычное внутри банальности, хмм..

\- И что это значит? – вот вопрос, которого Майкрофт ждет, и не проходит много времени, прежде чем он звучит вслух.

\- Предыдущий владелец этого портфеля, - начинает Майкрофт, поворачиваясь так, чтобы Шерлок смог прильнуть к нему, присев на его колено, - работает в сфере финансов, хотел бы открыть свое собственное дело, но боится рисковать, и очень переживает из-за недавней смерти своей собаки. 

 

**То, что не случается**

Джон умеет добиваться того, чего хочет (в конце концов он живет с Гарри, а значит учился у лучших), но даже ему требуется время, чтобы уговорить Сэма и Тоби позвать мальчика, который стоит на краю площадки, поиграть с ними. Они считают, что он выглядит как-то жутко; Джон думает, что он выглядит не совсем настоящим, или наоборот, слишком настоящим, словно только что сошел с экрана кинотеатра. Но главным образом он выглядит одиноким.

\- Эй! – окликает его Джон, и терпеливо ждет, пока тот подойдет к нему. Мальчик делает это с явной неохотой. - Тебе нравится играть в футбол?

\- Я не знаю. Никогда не пробовал.

\- Ты шутишь? – Сэм и Тоби начинают хихикать, и Джон выразительно смотрит на них, прежде чем снова повернуться к темноволосому мальчику, который неловко застывает на месте, словно ожидая чего-то неприятного.

\- Ладно. А хочешь попробовать? – спрашивает Джон, и серо-зеленые глаза мальчика широко распахиваются от удивления. 

\- Джон, - недовольно канючит Сэм, а Тоби резонно заявляет, что у них всего один мяч, и это его мяч, так что ему решать, проводить им весь полдень, обучая незнакомого мальчишку бить по мячу, не путаясь в собственных ногах, или нет. 

\- Извини, - мягко говорит Джон, когда ребята уходят. Он не понимает, почему чувствует себя таким виноватым. – Я вернусь к тебе, когда мы закончим этот матч, ладно? 

\- Да, - говорит мальчик, и в его голосе нет нетерпения или нерешительности. Он просто подтверждает факт своего согласия. Джон нервно улыбается.

\- Тогда договорились. Ну, ладно. - Он поворачивается и бежит к ребятам, оглядываясь через плечо. Ребенок не сдвигается с места, и Джон пытается сконцентрироваться на игре. 

Двадцать минут спустя на площадке появляется Гарри. Она, захлебываясь словами, несет что-то о больнице и, схватив Джона за руку, тащит его домой. Мама ничего не объясняет ему и лишь по пути в больницу он выхватывает из разговора слова “инсульт” и “критическое состояние” и спрашивает Гарри о папе, а та начинает плакать.

Состояние отца Джона стабилизируется к тому времени, как они прибывают в больницу. Доктор отводит их в сторону и успокаивает, обещая полное выздоровление. Джон проводит в палате у постели отца несколько часов, и вспоминает о своем обещании тому мальчику в парке лишь поздно ночью, уже лежа в своей кровати и тщетно пытаясь заснуть.

Он ищет его каждый день в течение трех недель, но так и не находит. Гарри обзывает его идиотом, и говорит, что когда выдумываешь воображаемое имя своему воображаемому другу, можно выбрать что-то и получше, чем “Шерлок”. Но жизнь не стоит на месте и постепенно он забывает о странном мальчике. 

Он не вспоминает о нем почти пятнадцать лет, пока в день получения диплома не задумывается о том моменте, когда решил стать доктором. Он проводит всю церемонию, пытаясь вспомнить, сказал ли ему мальчик тогда свое имя. 

 

**То, что случается**

Шерлок не хочет ходить в школу, но отправляется туда, потому что его просит об этом Майкрофт. Майкрофт не знает, как долго еще будет срабатывать этот довод. 

Майкрофт всегда считал, что с самого детства прекрасно осознает, что такое ответственность, но теперь он понял, что ошибался. Чтобы по-настоящему чувствовать ответственность, человеку должно быть небезразлично, небезразлично до такой степени, что человек отказывается прислушиваться к голосу разума. Шерлок много значит для него. Шерлок уникален. Шерлок – объект его любопытства и внимания. Шерлок – беспорядок, который сам Майкрофт на дух не переносит, и спонтанность, от которой он предпочитает держаться на расстоянии, тщательно скрывая свое восхищение. Шерлок – это изолированный спутанный клубок противоречий и совершенно другой способ (он не говорит лучший, вслух не говорит) познания мира. 

А еще Шерлок - брат Майкрофта. То, что он его брат не по рождению, а по собственному выбору Майкрофта, никак не умаляет этого факта. Так что самое главное, то, что действительно имеет значение – это безопасность Шерлока. Поэтому Майкрофт возводит барьеры у него на пути, но Шерлок есть Шерлок, и ему ничего не остается, как сшибать их. 

А прямо сейчас Шерлок страдает. Его раздражает галстук на шее, он ненавидит жесткий воротничок своей рубашки, а костюм винного цвета он пару минут с легким ужасом изучает со стороны, прежде чем облачиться в него. Майкрофт качает головой и присев на одно колено, развязывает его галстук, чтобы завязать его снова. 

\- Этот узел был отвратителен.

Шерлок обиженно хмурится и спешит оправдаться. - Я пытался завязать как можно лучше, но галстуки такие скучные.

Некоторое время они молча смотрят друг на друга. Потом Шерлок наклоняется к нему ближе и крепко ухватывает его за отвороты пиджака маленькими руками. 

\- Они… увидят?

\- Конечно нет. Люди смотрят, но они не видят. Они не увидят ничего, кроме того, что ты сам захочешь показать им. Ты же, с другой стороны, будешь видеть их насквозь. 

\- Ты видишь.

\- Я не “люди”, - возражает ему Майкрофт. В его голосе слышится легкое презрение, и Шерлок восхищенно смотрит на него. - Мы не “люди”, братишка, и мы не хотели бы ими быть. 

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. – Не хотели бы.

 

**То, что может случиться**

\- Но это солнечная система!

\- На кой черт она мне? Итак, мы вращаемся вокруг Солнца. Если бы мы вращались вокруг Луны или… или вокруг сада, как мишка Тедди, не было бы никакой разницы! Я все равно не могу вернуться назад, верно? Для меня нет никакой пользы от этих знаний. Все, что имеет для меня смысл – это работа. Без нее мой мозг разлагается. Так и напиши в своем блоге… хотя нет, не надо, хватит навязывать свое мнение о… 

\- И куда же ты думаешь вернуться? В начальную школу или в открытый космос? Потому что в твоем случае это может быть и то и другое.

Джон лишь хочет слегка уколоть его, но Шерлок внезапно застывает с полуоткрытым ртом, а потом опускает голову вниз, уставившись взглядом в пол. 

\- Шерлок?

\- Заткнись, Джон, я принимаю решение.

\- Шер…

Шерлок быстро пересекает комнату и, зажав рот Джона рукой, пристально смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Быть объектом полной концентрации Шерлока Холмса адски сложно и с трудом переносимо, и Джон изо всех сил старается не моргать, и не думать о том, что в глазах Шерлока Холмса куда больше зеленого, чем он замечал раньше. 

\- Джон, - наконец говорит Шерлок, опуская руку. – Я должен кое-что рассказать тебе. А потом мы встретимся с Майкрофтом, и он расскажет тебе то же самое. И тогда ты, может быть, и поверишь мне.

\- Я поверю тебе и так, - возмущенно заявляет Джон, а Шерлок улыбается и начинает все объяснять.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Эль, Диа и Лил за помощь и поддержку.


End file.
